


Carla Potter: The Girl Who Lived, The Mother Who Died

by BobTheTrex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dimension Travel, Female Harry Potter, Harry is Carla Yeager, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTrex/pseuds/BobTheTrex
Summary: This was a random Idea I had while writing a different story, I acted on it, kind of regret writing it because I'm sad now.If you want more stories from me go to Fanfiction.net my user name is BobTheT-rex.PS if you ever want to write a AoT fanfiction of your own, don't go on the AoT wiki unless you have read all the Manga, it spoils a LOT, aka everything. don't put spoilers in the comments.





	Carla Potter: The Girl Who Lived, The Mother Who Died

Carla Jaeger nee Potter watched as her son ran off with Mikasa hot on his tail, she sighed, Eren was so much like her It infuriated her. He was hot headed, with the will of an ox, he would jump into danger no questions asked, and he had such a strong sense of right and wrong it drove her crazy. Carla sighed and apologized to her friends and family under her breath, for being such a pain.

She missed them so much, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, Gorge, Luna, Ginny, Sirius.

Carla felt tears well up in her eyes. She remembered Fighting with Sirius, their backs together firing spell after spell at the Death Eaters, and then Bellatrix shot a spell at her and Sirius pushed her out of the way and got hit by the spell instead, which caused him to fall back into the vail, and then she lost all sense and jumped in after him. Waking up in an ally, unable to find him, and then after three months of living in the world got sick with the plague that had hit the city, only to be healed be Grisha Jaeger and then falling in love with him.

Carla missed her friends and family but she would never regret running through the vail. 

Even though she was afraid that her son wanted to join the Survey Corp she knew that she would never be able to stop him no matter how hard she tried. “Honesty he is just like me,” Carla thought and she laughed at that for just how true it was.

If he is really wants to join the Survey Corp that bad, maybe that is where he is meant to go. “No don’t be silly get your head strait Carla, you aren’t in England anymore there is no magic here, no destiny, just life.” Carla scolded herself, but maybe destiny doesn’t need magic to exist.

With an audible sigh Carla started walking to the door. Maybe if I just talk to him, ask him why he wants to join so badly then maybe I can understand.

Carla walked to the door but right before she could put her hand on the handle the sound of a massive explosion sounded, the vibrations of the blast knocking her over and onto the floor and before she could get up the roof fell, crushing the lower half of her body.

Carla screamed in agony as she felt her legs, and hip break. The pain was so bad it almost made her pass out. Trying to shift out made her vision blur from the pain.

She closed her eyes so that the dizziness could fade, and so that her breath could return to a semi normal pace.   

Carla didn’t know how long she had her eyes closed but when she opened then again it was to the sound of Eren’s voice screaming Mom.

“Eren!” Carla gasped out in surprise.

“Mikasa, grab that end! We gotta move this piller! Hurry Mikasa!” Eren yelled grabbing an end of a roof support but then stopping to look off to the horror only to try to lift again with new found vigor.

“I know the Titans have gotten inside, haven’t they?” Carla said as she herd massive feet slowly step towards them, despair and dread filling her, with determination filling her eyes she yelled at Eren to take Mikasa and run, no turning back.

“I want to” Eren grunted as splinters stabbed at his hand as he tried to lift the wood up, “So hurry and get out of there!” He finished.

Despair filled her voice realizing that her last things she ever said to her son would be her and him yelling at each other.

“The debris has crushed my legs Eren, even if I could get out, I wouldn’t be able to run.” Saying that broke her, knowing that she was doomed that she was going to die.

“I’ll carry you then!” Eren said, he was crying now and Carla wanted nothing more than to comfort him tell him everything would be alright, like when he was littler and he would scrap his knee, but she couldn’t because they both would know that it was just a lie.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?! Can’t you at least do this one last thing for me, Mikasa make him!” Carla yelled hysterically, if she was in a sounder mind she would have felt bad for yelling at Mikasa, and Eren. But at the moment she was so despite for them not to die here with her that she didn’t care if she was hurting them emotionally.

Eren was practically balling now as he tried so hard to lift the wood the splinters digging into his hands.

“If you don’t go, all three of us will be eaten.” Telling them that they would die if they tried to help her was not something she wanted to do, but she knew that she needed to tell them, if only to make it so that they could get away and escape.

A whooshing sound filled Carla’s ears for a second and she saw Hannes fly down to where they were.

“Hannes!” she said relief filling her voice. “Take the children and get out of here, hurry!” she said desperately, hearing one of the Titan’s walk their direction.

“Don’t go underestimatin’ me Carla. I’m going to slaughter these Titans and save all of ya!” Hannes said as he ran past them charging the Titan that was coming their way.

“Wait! Don’t fight them! Save Eren and Mikasa!” she screamed out even though he was no longer in her line of sight.

A moment later Hannes came running back towards them; he quickly scooped up Eren and Mikasa his face full of shame, and started running away.

“Thank you” Carla whispered joy filled her knowing that they would be safe.

Seeing Eren watch her she yelled out to him telling him to stay alive.

All at once the knowledge that she would, never see Eren, Mikasa, Grisha, Keith, even Hannes ever again filled her, and the over whelming horror of knowing that she was going to die.

Covering her mouth with her hand so that Eren wouldn’t hear her she called out begged for them not to go, and she wept.

Feeling the weight being lifted off her filled her heart and mind with dread, the weight of the debris was the only thing that protected her from the Titan and it was gone.

Feeling giant fingers rap around her torso Carla screamed, it lifted her into the air, and she punched at its hand trying to make it let go of her even if it meant that she would fall to her death. The Titan’s other hand came down and rapped around her upper body.

“Is it going to rip me in half” Carla thought terrified.

Its hand started to squeeze her and she felt her spine snap and her organs rupture, her upper body was released and she fell, lying on the Titan’s hand, the Titan brought her up to its hideous face and she watched with blurry vision as the Titan opened its gaping maw.

She was losing conciseness quickly almost everything was dark, or was that the inside of the Titan’s mouth.

The last thing she ever felt was the Titan biting her in half…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random Idea I had while writing a different story, I acted on it, kind of regret writing it because I'm sad now. 
> 
> If you want more stories from me go to Fanfiction.net my user name is BobTheT-rex.
> 
> PS if you ever want to write a AoT fanfiction of your own, don't go on the AoT wiki unless you have read all the Manga, it spoils a LOT, aka everything. don't put spoilers in the comments.


End file.
